Forum:Hun Block Vote
Now, adding to the "blog debate" that we had/still having on the block of the user, Ben Hun. Since last year, I believe, he starting making cats here - long story, cut - then got blocked, he returned with fury, then got blocked again, and came back again, with spamming and being rude to others. I can't keep track of his blocks, but we need to decide now on his block. There are some rules to go through before anybody votes: * you do not start writing a debate when voting, you just vote. * the users listed : Ben Hun : shall not participate in the vote, because they will probably just complain. * no messages, just do your vote.. * no messages, just do your vote... * no messages, just do your vote..... * no messages, just do your vote....... ----------------- The minimum vote you can do for Ben Hun is a 2-week block, no less than that. Keep changing the frequency in the headings depending on how many users have voted for that. If that is clear enough, you can start voting. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:58, March 18, 2010 (UTC) How this works You vote in one the categories below. The option with the more votes than any other combined will be the verdict of Ben Hun - this page will then be erased and kept for future references in case Ben Hun returns from his block and does something bad again. Read the information above again to make sure you know what to do. If 6-4 months wins, we'll put the average of what the users said. After the verdict is decided, any vote not in "no ban at all" will be automatically be put in "probation" unless it is already there. If that is greater than the number of votes in the verdict, then Ben will be put in probation after his block if he gets one. Options No ban at all (10) *BTW, I realised a problem with this whole affair... --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 21:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) *'Dancing Penguin' 23:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) *--Gary the Gaget Dude 23:39, March 18, 2010 (UTC) *--Block for a month is cruel. But you people want 4-6? -- E-114 Welcome to the dragons den 00:20, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *Z K 14:17, March 19, 2010 (UTC) * User:Austin8310 *-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 15:15, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *-- Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 17:00, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *Spare him, he's a Noob who still has trouble understanding etiquette. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) It's Big Government Bureaucracy. Your head is SUPPOSED to explode. † 20:21, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Probation (you can vote for this even after voting in another category) (3) Probation is when we'll restrict the rights of Ben Hun, like we did to NAE. If more than half of the people who vote in the forum vote for this as well, Ben will be on probation. *-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 21:18, March 18, 2010 (UTC) *--Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 23:02, March 18, 2010 (UTC) *--- Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 17:00, March 19, 2010 (UTC) * ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!]]) ''View this template'' 14:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) 5-day block (1) *Not nasty enough for huge blocks, yet needs punishment. --[[User:Zapwire|'''Zapwire]] (talk/blog/edits) 23:37, March 18, 2010 (UTC) *''' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!]]) ''View this template'' 23:49, March 18, 2010 (UTC) 1-month block (0) 2-month block (0) 3-month block (0) 4-6 month block (4) * (Six) 23:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) * -- Six- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:01, March 18, 2010 (UTC) *-- Six- Anniem۝۝se *--Six- Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-No second chances. I'm that sort of a man. 23:32, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Category:Signatures 21:14, March 18, 2010 (UTC) READ: Notice If you wish to talk on the subject, visit this blog post...